


Somewhere Out There

by westflash



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Batsophie, F/F, Heavy Angst, Texting, also there's not enough Kate/Sophie fics in this tag what are you guys doing, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westflash/pseuds/westflash
Summary: A short one-shot of Sophie texting Kate's cell phone after her disappearance.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Somewhere Out There

**Author's Note:**

> You know, just a really light and fluffy fic.

**May 29, 2020 11:04 p.m.**  
You okay?

 **May 30, 2020 2:32 a.m.**  
Kate? Are you there? 

What’s going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?

 **June 1, 2020 8:13 a.m.**  
I can’t believe this is happening.

 **June 2, 2020 10:54 a.m.**  
God, there’s so many things I want to tell you. I want to tell you how angry I am, but I also want to tell you that I love and support you unconditionally. If you’re reading this, no matter where you are, I need you to know that I will never abandon you again. Not like I did all those years ago.

Ever since that day at Point Rock that you left and I stayed, there’s been a piece of me missing. I always had a feeling of what it was, but I could never admit it to myself, not until now. Not until I fully understood the hole that your absence leaves in my life.

I hope that wherever you are, you’re seeing these messages somehow, and that you know I never stop thinking about you, about the day you finally come back home to us, and about the too-short time we spent together. I’d give about anything for one more hour with you, to tell you all of this in person. 

**June 2, 2020 11:49 p.m.**  
You know I forgive you, right? For not telling me you were Batwoman. There’s a part of me that will always be pissed about being tricked and left out, but it’s nearly impossible to dwell on that when you’re gone and may never come back. 

I just hope that you found it in your heart to forgive me for not going with you. Though my life moved on, I don't think that my heart ever caught up with it.

 **June 4, 2020 1:24 a.m.**  
You know, every single time I send one of these texts, I’m terrified that I’ll get a ping back saying that this phone number is inactive. That would make this all the more real. But I can’t stop myself from messaging you, hoping that one day you’ll text back saying that you’re okay, that you’ll come home to your friends and family. 

**June 4, 2020 2:21 a.m.**

To me. 

  


**June 10, 2020 4:57 p.m.**  
We’ve been trying so hard to find you, but you really vanished without a trace. I’ve been fearing the worst since the very beginning, but now, I’m more terrified of having to reckon with the fact that we may never even find a body to bury. If you’re truly gone, I just want your family to have some semblance of closure that you and I may never have. 

Mary tries to keep a brave face, but I know this is killing her inside. Your father barely ever leaves the office anymore, and all he talks about is finding you. It’s all any of us can talk about.

Where are you, Kate? We need you. 

**Today 4:38 a.m.**  
I never stopped loving you and I never will. Come back to us. Please. 

_We’re sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you believe this is a mistake, please contact your service provider. Thank you, and have a great day._

No.

_We’re sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you believe this is a mistake, please contact your service provider. Thank you, and have a great day._

Kate...

_We’re sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you believe this is a mistake, please contact your service provider. Thank you, and have a great day._

I will never give up on you, Kate. Never.

_We’re sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you believe this is a mistake, please contact your service provider. Thank you, and have a great day._

I love you.

_We’re sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you believe this is a mistake, please contact your service provider. Thank you, and have a great day._

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first Batwoman work.


End file.
